Love In The End
by chichidark
Summary: Vega, Vegeta and Bulma's youngest daughter, is deeply in love with Gohan. Although he is nearly 3 times her age,she will do anything to win his love. Will her obsession destroy them both? Warnings: Very AU, underaged relationship,language,lemon
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: ** It's been a while since I've written anything DBZ related. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and came up with this story . A lot of alternate things occur in this story. This is just a simple explanation of what came before so that what happens in this story can be more easily understood. I have a ton of notes about it, but I tried to simplify things as much as I could. Perhaps later I'll post those notes as sort of an extra.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be as broke as I am!

**Love In The End Backstory Explanation**

Frieza has not yet seized complete control of planet Vegeta and is more like a partner to them. Vegeta still works for Frieza on a more personal basis along with Nappa and Raditz. Much of the same events that occurred in the original Saiyan Saga still occur, however Vegeta falls in love with Bulma when she nurses him back to health after the epic battle with Goku ( a battle which is nearly the same as the canon) and stays on Earth. Vegeta's father, Frieza, and everyone else from his old life believe that he has been killed on his mission and don't pursue it further. Time passes, Vegeta lives on earth, fighting alongside Goku and his friends and has 3 children with Bulma: Trunks, Bra, and Vega.

During a different battle comparable to the one on namek in the canon story, Goku achieves super saiyan. The events occurring in the sagas following Frieza occur nearly the same as those in the canon(with the exception of Frieza being killed by Mirai Trunks, of course).

Our story takes place approximately 16 years after the end of DBZ. The GT events are totally nonexistant.

At some point Vegeta is located and receives word that his father has died and he leaves earth and his family behind to return to his planet as king. Trunks goes with him.

Vega, his youngest daughter, is 14 when he leaves.


	2. End of Summer

**Author's note: **This is the first chapter of Love In The End. There are some swear words in this chapter. There's also the issue of a romance between an adult and a teenager and Gohan is quite lewd about it at one point, but that's the issue of the entire story, so if that's a problem, you might wanna stop reading now ^_^. POV will be shifted occasionally in this story and it will be noted as such. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be as broke as I am!

**End of Summer**

She loved the way he laughed and the way his skin shined in the sun. He was darker now since during the summer he spent more time outside classrooms and his office. She barely spoke when they were together, but he didn't seem to mind. He told her about work, about his research, about his family. He talked about philosophy and battles fought before she was born. They sparred together and took long walks together. But still there was that one thing standing between them: age.

Vega was 14 and he was over twice her age. But she loved him, loved him as she had never loved anyone. Loved him even more than she had loved her father.

Vegeta had abandoned them. He had taken Trunks with him, something Vega could not understand. She was more powerful than Trunks, why couldn't he see that? He'd never seen it. She tried her hardest to be stronger, faster, and smarter all so that he would notice her, love her more than Trunks. But in the end it had not been enough. She tried not to think about that much, but it was hard. She didn't belong here.

"I miss it," Gohan said. Vega turned to look at him. He was staring off at the setting sun, the tall grass making a light scratching sound as it brushed against their bodies in the light breeze.

"Miss what?" she asked quietly.

"Battle. I know it sounds weird, but all this peace...is driving me fucking crazy!" He chuckled a little. For a moment, there was a sad longing on his face, similar to the one she saw on her father's face when he'd talked about the past. She was sure she knew what he meant even though she'd never actually been in a real battle.

"Then you should go to planet Vegeta. I'm sure there are plenty of opportunities for battle there." Vega knew it was a stupid thing to say. Why encourage him to leave when she wanted him so desperately? She supposed that she knew what his response would be.

He smiled wryly, shaking his head a little.

"I couldn't do that. I couldn't leave my mom and Goten." No mention of Goku. Vega supposed that he still hadn't forgiven his father for abandoning him either, even though Goku had come back.

"Besides," He continued, "wiping out innocents really isn't my kind of gig, you know?" Vega knew. Personally, she didn't think she'd mind so much, but she admired his good heart, because it was something she didn't possess.

"I'm going to school at Orange Star next week," Vega said, changing the subject. It was getting a little too close to a place she didn't want to go right now.

"Yeah, I know. I saw your name on my roster. You'll be in my class."

Vega had mixed feelings about that. She was always trying to make herself forget that Gohan was older than her, that she didn't stand much of a chance. She didn't want him to think her a silly little girl chasing after him like a lost puppy. She didn't say anything, just stared off into the horizon.

"Don't get too excited there! I don't wanna have to hose you down," Gohan said, chuckling.

Vega frowned and shook her head.

He looked at her for a long time, before smiling.

"You remind me a lot of Vegeta sometimes. And not just because you look like him. Just things that you do, the way you talk and act. So serious."

Vega frowned. Everyone said that. All. The. Time. Goku and Piccolo said it with nostalgia, Krillin said it with exasperation, and her mother said it with anger.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked trying not to glare at him.

"No! Not a all," He said quickly. He pushed himself to his feet. She saw his hand reach down for her as if in slow motion and her heartbeat slowed as she reached up to take it. Even after she stood, she didn't let go immediately. _Just a little longer_, she told herself.

What was strange was that Gohan didn't let go either. He stood looking at her oddly. He ran his thumb delicately over the skin of her hand, briefly, causing her to look down . He quickly let go after that, jerking away as if she'd burned him. He looked away.

"You should head back to capsule corp. Your mother will have a heart attack if you aren't there when she gets home."

He was right. Bulma had gotten quite paranoid about her and Bra, as if she expected that they would up and defect to Planet Vegeta also if given half a chance. Vega couldn't say she was too far off.

"See you on Monday," She heard Gohan say as he took off into the air.

"Monday," She said to herself as she watched him fly away. She stood watching until he was gone before taking off herself.

* * *

Vega didn't think she was ugly, but she definitely wasn't as pretty as her mother and Bra. Her hair was dark like her father's, and long but her bone structure was sharp, giving her a rather cold look that sometimes turned people off. And of course there were the strange eyes. Heterochromia was what it was called. One dark eye, one bright blue. Always startled people and drew stares. She considered that today might be the day to follow her mother's advice and wear the contacts she'd provided for her. She'd always refused before on principle, but that, her lack of humor, and her penchant for putting people in the hospital had led to a long, friendless, school career and she while she still believed that she was superior to 99.9% of the kids she went to school with, she wasn't sure she wanted to spend another year sitting alone at lunch.

She picked up the blue contacts from her dresser and put them in, staring at herself in the mirror. She wondered if Gohan would like her better with dark eyes or blue eyes.

Suddenly, Bra burst into her room. Vega glared at her, something that Bra seemed immune to. She was wearing a pretty white dress with red flowers today with red heels. Her blue hair was curled meticulously, each curl perfect and bouncy.

She stood looking Vega over for a moment before making a disgusted face.

"Ew...you're not wearing that to school, are you?"

Vega looked at herself and frowned.

"What's wrong with my clothes?"

"You look like a boy! You're in high school now! That tomboy bullshit isn't gonna fly anymore if you want to get yourself a cute boyfriend and stop being such a pariah."

Vega didn't react visibly, but what her sister said struck a nerve.

"You don't want _Gohan_ to see you like _that_ do you?

Vega whirled to face her sister, a horrified look on her face.

Bra laughed.

"You don't honestly think no one knows where you've been going all summer, do you? Mom knows too, but she just thinks Gohan's being nice to you cause papa left us. I know better though. _I've seen you guys together_."

Vega blushed bright red. She was so mortified that she didn't even move when Bra came up behind her and started playing with her hair, taking it down from the knot and looking at the ends.

"It's okay, though. I totally get it. Gohan's HOT. Kinda old for you, but whatev. You guys kiss yet?"

Bra had taken her sister's hair out of it's ponytail and started brushing it.

Vega was speechless for a moment. Was it really that obvious? She had tried very hard to not be too obvious, but had evidently failed. Bra was looking at her expectantly in the mirror.

"No, we haven't," She answered reluctantly.

"Well, if you don't go to school looking like you just rolled out of bed and put your clothes on in the dark, then you'll probably get your chance. Older guys love schoolgirls!"

"Ok, when you say it like that, it sounds kind of creepy."

Bra paused to think for a second before nodding and and continuing to brush.

"Yeah, it kinda does. But I'm sure even a straightedge guy like Gohan has a few _fantasies _. Let me go get one of my old uniforms...you're more muscular than me, but maybe the one I had to wear that one time when I got kind of fat junior year'll fit you."

Vega rolled her eyes.

Bra left the room and returned with a skirt and a blouse emblazoned with the orange star logo and a pair of high heeled mary janes.

"Here, put these on and gimme what you've got on so I can throw it into the furnace. I've got a feeling it can only be killed with fire!"

Vega rolled her eyes and started to take off the clothes she had on.

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

I've never seen her look like this before. No doubt Bra's handiwork. She looks a little awkward, tottering unsteadily into the classroom, but I notice things about her I have never noticed until now. Her hair falling softly over her shoulders, so long and silky and dark. She usually wears it pulled up, so I never get to see it in all it's glory. How strong and beautiful the curves of her legs are...And she's definitely filled out, no longer just Trunks and Bra's kid sister. I stop staring at the place in which I am staring. She is looking at me. She doesn't wave or smile, but after a moment she gives me a curt nod, acknowledgment that we know each other. So much like Vegeta.

She takes a seat near the center of the room and I can see her perfectly. In fact, even though there are nearly 50 students in the class, my eyes go directly to her...to her chest to be more precise. How the hell has she hidden _that _from me all summer? I've been so close to her and never noticed. And when we spar...I'd definitely have noticed then. As I say my welcome speech, I am speaking directly to her. As I begin to teach, I am teaching directly to her, none of the other students interesting enough to hold my gaze.

As my class works on the things I've assigned, I sit at my desk, thinking. I want her. Very badly. I want to fuck her right here on my desk, feel her strong legs wrapped around me. I wonder if she's a virgin. Probably. She spends most of her free time training. Then there's her general hostility toward people in general.

It feels wrong to want her like this. She's almost family, like my own little sister. Who isn't so little anymore. I wonder what Vegeta would do if he knew I was thinking such impure thoughts about his little girl.

This brings up another thought. Perhaps she's so attached to me because of Vegeta's sudden absence, maybe her desire for a father has...taken a new from.

I don't want to think about it like that. The fact that I don't care if that is true or not somehow makes me feel even more perverted.

I am so wrapped up in my thoughts that I barely notice that the bell has rung and the students are rising to leave. I hurriedly stand and give the homework assignment. This is going to be a long year if she comes in looking like this every day.

I start to gather my papers to head back to my office when I notice that she has not left. In fact, she is coming over to me. Really not the best time.

I try gaining my composure before looking up, but it is shattered when I do. That sharpness her face has...I've always loved that about her.

"Need some help?" I ask, hoping my voice sounds normal.

The corners of her mouth twitch up briefly in what I know is as close to a smile as she ever gets.

"No. I'm actually very good at physics. Probably a consequence of having a genius for a mother."

In an attempt to not look at her chest, I stare at her face intensely. Her eyes are different, both blue today. It bothers me a little. I understand it, her wanting to fit in, but it bothers me. She's never cared about that sort of thing before. Besides, I like the way her eyes are normally.

"Are the contacts strange?" she asks.

"Yeah, a little," I reply without thinking. "I mean...you're just...kind of different today," I say, hoping to repair my previous statement.

She looks away.

"Bra did it."

I nodded, smiling a little.

"I thought she might have. This is...definitely her style."

Am I embarrassing her? Upsetting her? She is so stoic most of the time that I often can't tell when she is upset.

"I'm just used to the way you normally are. I like that."

At first I am not sure whether this has helped, but then I see the corners of her mouth twitch up briefly again and I'm sure I haven't botched things. I look up at the clock.

"It's your lunch hour. You should get going."

She nods curtly. She turns to leave without another word, in her normal manner. I stare after her for a long time. I'll go over to visit her later, we'll spar together, and she'll go back to normal. Hopefully.

* * *

Vega scrubbed hard at her face with her palms, rinsed her hands, and repeated the action. She was standing in front of a sink in the girl's bathroom. She was missing lunch, but she supposed that didn't really matter. Once again, she was friendless. Most of the make-up came off easily, but the eye shadow seemed particularly diehard. She'd taken out the blue contacts already. Next was the hair. It was bone straight again. It didn't hold curls very well. They had fallen out minutes after Bra had put them in even with the deadly amounts of hair spray she'd used. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and twisted it into a knot.

There wasn't anything she could do about her chest right now, though. It wasn't terribly big, but noticeable. She usually bound it as that was much more practical for fighting and pretty much everything else, but she hadn't brought any bandages with her. Oh well.

She stood looking at herself in the mirror. She looked relatively plain again. Gohan had said he liked way she normally looked. Had actually said that. She allowed herself a small smile when she thought about it. She wondered if that meant he – probably not, she supposed. But it was nice to think about all the same.

She wet her hands in the sink once more and scrubbed her face one last time for good measure. Running on a bit of a high from Gohan's remark, she now felt that she had enough drive to endure the rest of the day. As she gathered her things from the tiled floor of the bathroom, she found her mind wandering to the forest where she and him exchanged blows hard enough to rip through steel like paper, sweating and grunting, tearing up the earth. Yes, this was only high school. She was sure she could endure this if she had that to look forward to.

**AN:**That's the end of the first chapter! Did you like it? Review! The next chapter should be up soon.


	3. Closer

**Author's Note:** Hello all! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Some family drama in this chapter. The only real warning I have is language. Here is the second chapter of Love In The End.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be as broke as I am!

**Closer**

_ I can't see you, but I can feel you, _Vega thought. It was late evening and getting dark. She stood alone in the forest, listening. Nothing but the wind in the trees, birds singing. Then, with blinding speed, came the blur. She felt an adrenaline rush and she reacted without thinking, blasting at it. Before she could blink it came again. They exchanged blows. He was incredibly fast,but she was close. So very close.

Gohan blocked her blows and grabbed hold of her leg during a failed kick. He flung her away from him, but she recovered quickly and agilely, launching herself at him like a bullet.

He dodged and she, moving too fast to stop, slammed her fist through a tree, causing part of it to explode from the force, showering her with wood.

Insanely, she thought about something from her childhood. When she was seven, she had been fighting in the house with Trunks, something their mother had told them many times not to do, and had taken out a wall in the same fashion as this tree. And Vegeta had –

She didn't have time to think about it anymore, because Gohan was coming. She managed to dodge the first few strikes, but one of them connected with her collarbone. It hurt like hell, like what she imagined being struck with a sledgehammer several times in the same spot would feel like. She gritted her teeth. This was one of those numerous times when she was glad to be part saiyan, because although the pain was excruciating , it was not enough to completely shut her down.

She managed to block his next blows. Then he disappeared in a blur again. She felt him out. Luckily, he wasn't aerial yet. He was moving fast though, so she had no way of pinpointing his exact location for very long. She charged up ki in both her hands and fired a spray of blasts into the forest in front of her with her right hand. Trees exploded into splinters. He moved to avoid her blasts, but he made a mistake. He stayed in one place too long when he felt he was safely out of range. And that place is where she sent the fully mature blast in her left hand, so much speed behind it that it would be very hard to avoid. The sound of the blast connecting was deafening, made her ears ring and the earth quake. Clouds of dust and smoke billowed toward her and the faint smell of burning wood met her nose. She could hear dust and other debris falling and a great rustling that was probably animals running for their lives.. Above her, birds were escaping, hundreds of them. She couldn't feel Gohan anymore.

"Hm," she said aloud.

_Wow...I guess I overdid it a little. _

She waited for several minutes, but nothing happened. She briefly entertained the thought of blowing up the entire forest, but decided against it. They were only playing around, after all.

"Gohan?" She called out experimentally.

Suddenly, he walked out from the cloud of dust and smoke, looking as pristine and uninjured as when they'd first started.

"Kind of unnecessary, don't you think? There's a huge crater back there," he said, a slight smile on his face.

Vega felt stupid. He didn't know what it did to her when he showed even the slightest sign of disapproval, how torn up it made her feel. She could feel her cheeks becoming warm with embarrassment.

"Sorry..."

"No! No apologies necessary. It's nice to know you're giving your all during these little sessions. We should probably choose a different place if you want to get serious next time, though."

"Why didn't you attack me? I couldn't sense you anymore," She asked.

"Thought about it. But if I had, this session would never end. And as with all good things it has to sometime."

He walked past her, toward the entrance of the forest. She followed silently. He went to their favorite spot, a place several yards away from the forest with tall grass. A few months later, that grass would be dead, buried under snow. She tried not to think about that. Their training sessions would become fewer and farther between by then due to the increase in Gohan's workload that would begin in the next few weeks.

He sat down, legs folded, but instead of staring off at the horizon like he normally did, he sat looking her over.

"What?" she asked warily.

He opened his mouth briefly then closed it again. He shook his head and looked away.

"So how do you like Orange Star?" He asked after a moment.

She shrugged.

"Any new friends?"

Of course not. Most of the other kids seemed to regard her with slight curiosity and wariness, the way one might behave if an interestingly colored but unknown snake crossed one's path.

"No. It seems my reputation as a psycho has followed me there as well."

"It was only your first day! You aren't doomed yet!"

He was lying to make her feel better. They both knew what it was like to be so different and try to hide it on a daily basis from people who couldn't even comprehend the things they could do. It would be hard. Vega wondered if Gohan had had many friends. She suspected he probably had at least a few. He was friendly and kind and people seemed to like him. And his family was a very big part of his life. She doubted he had felt the gnawing loneliness that she felt.

The stars were starting to come out. Absently, she rubbed the sore spot where Gohan had struck her. She peeled back her shirt a little to look at the spot. It didn't look any different.

"Hey, did I hurt you?" Gohan asked.

She shook her head, quickly covering the spot.

"It's nothing."

"Let me see." He was already moving toward her and he was so close to her that she couldn't bring herself to protest again. She sat very still as his gentle fingers peeled back the cloth of her shirt from her bare shoulder. A chill ran through her when those fingers ran over her skin. It was hard to believe that fingers that held such power could be so gentle. She looked up at his face which was very close to hers. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. Instinctively, her body inclined toward him slightly, like a flower to the sun.

"Not a scratch. Thank Kami for Saiyan dna, huh?" He said softly, so softly it was almost a whisper. He smiled slightly.

Vega found that her heart was beating very fast. Her throat was dry. She swallowed with difficulty.

"Thank Kami for Saiyan dna," She repeated quietly.

He looked down at her, right into her eyes, and she knew. The realization destroyed something in her, something she would never get back. She knew that she would never give up, that she would pursue him to the ends of the earth and beyond, because...

He wanted her too.

His breath quickened and he inclined his head toward hers. Vega felt her eyelids become heavier and her own breath quickened. Something in her stomach tightened. And then everything was shattered.

Gohan's face changed, as if he were suddenly coming out of a dream. He withdrew from her slowly, standing up. He turned away from her, leaving her feeling suddenly very cold and very confused.

"You should go home. It's a school night," He said.

"Gohan-" She started, not really knowing what she would say.

"Go home!" He interrupted, his voice a little more forceful.

She stood up, a little hurt. She took one last look at him before taking off into the night sky toward home. She was hurt, but not discouraged. She had seen his truth and now there was no going back. This was no longer a schoolgirl's game. It was time to get serious.

* * *

"You're very late," Bulma said dryly.

Vega chose to ignore her, dropped her bag near the door, and walked past her toward the kitchen.

"Did you at least manage to get your homework finished?"

She was aware that instead of giving up like she normally did, Bulma was following her. She chose to ignore that too.

She stood in front of the fridge door, stuffing her face with leftovers until her mother came up behind her and slammed the fridge door. They stood glaring at each other for a moment, before Vega decided to give up. She started to leave the room. As always, she had nothing to say to her mother. Nothing at all. They had never been the best of friends, but the enmity between them had reached an all-time high after Vegeta and Trunks had left. She couldn't even explain it, really.

"Stay here. I wanna talk to you," Bulma said sharply.

Vega turned.

"What?" she growled.

This tone and look on her face would have at very least startled a normal person, but Bulma was used to being growled at and receiving fierce looks. She crossed the distance between them and put her face right into her daughter's. Vega noticed that she'd cut her hair short again, like in the pictures Vega had seen of her before Trunks was born. She put on a fake smile, the condescension of which made Vega's stomach bubble with anger.

"Listen, I understand how important your training is. Really I do. Earth isn't exactly the safest place around. HOWEVER, you are 14 and you can't just go around doing whatever the hell you want whenever the hell you want to do it. We need to come to some sort of-"

Vega was bored. She started out of the kitchen again, but Bulma grabbed for her arm. Vega promptly yanked it away before her mother's fingers could even come close. Before she could stop herself, she rounded on her mother and the words just poured out of her mouth, dripping with venom.

"You're such a nag. Bet they couldn't wait to get the hell away from you," She spat, her lips curving into vicious smile.

Bulma stared at her in complete shock, which slowly changed in to anger.

She saw the hand raise, but she did nothing to stop it. She didn't even flinch when her mother's hand smacked smartly across her cheek.

Her mother seemed startled that she'd actually done that, actually slapped her daughter. She took a step back and put a hand on her head, looking slightly disoriented. She looked for a moment like she would apologize.

"Oh my god, you're just like him. Just as spiteful and bratty and selfish," Bulma said quietly.

She was no longer speaking to Vega. She spoke softly to herself. Vega took this as her sign to exit. As she neared the stairs, she heard her mother's voice from the kitchen.

"YOU NASTY LITTLE BRAT! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME!I DON'T CARE, DO WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT!"

This was followed by a raw scream then by a kind of insane laughter, the laughter of a sadness and anger that could not be fully expressed.

When she was sure there was nothing else, Vega headed up the stairs. She heard loud pop music coming from her sister's room and found that this cheered her up. Although she and Bra rarely had anything to talk about, she considered her the second least annoying family member. And today, she actually did have something to talk to her about, something that would interest her greatly.

She pushed opened the door without knocking and stood in the doorway. The room was low lit and her sister was lying on her bed, smoking a cigarette, and flipping through a fashion magazine. In contrast to Vega's bare, personality devoid room, Bra's room was extravagantly hers. All the models she admired were plastered on the walls, pictures of her friends and boyfriends in frames and collages, memories like movie tickets , shot glasses, and seashells from the beach, and of course the trinkets that meant nothing, but were simply "super cute". Looking at this made Vega feel strangely lonely and abnormal.

Bra looked a little shocked when she finally noticed that Vega was standing in the doorway.

"Close the frickin' door! Mom'll shit a brick if she finds out I'm smoking in the house," She snapped.

Vega obeyed.

"She's been a total bitch about it since she quit. Was it you she was yelling at?"

Vega sat down in a red cushioned butterfly chair near Bra's dresser, sighing heavily.

"Yeah. She's mad about me being out late."

Bra scoffed at this.

"Whatev. I'm telling you, the woman is deranged. Almost every night, she stays up late drinking whiskey and crying over papa and Trunks' old photos. She needs some serious psychological help to get over this whole thing."

_I think I might need some_ –

Bra dropped the cigarette in a glass of water sitting on her bedside table. She sat up in bed.

"How was school?"

"Shitty. As always."

"You looked nice. What happened?"

"Everyone already thinks I'm a psycho."

"Well, you are a psycho. The trick is to not act like one. Serial killers act more normally than you do,"Bra replied, no hint of a joke in her voice.

Vega shot her a dirty look.

"I'm serious!I mean, look at Trunks. He did all kinds of abnormal shit that should have made him an outcast for life. Yet he had friends and even girlfriends! I mean if he can do it – "

Vega frowned. This wasn't helping. It felt more like "let's make Vega feel like a freak" than advice. She didn't know what to do. Being socially inept hadn't bothered her so much before, because she'd always known that after navigating the social minefields of school, Vegeta would be waiting for her at home in the gravity room and that he would help her train away her problems. Or that whenever she was feeling down she could go down the hall and entice Trunks into a sparring match.

"I need your help," She said quietly.

Bra kept talking. She hadn't heard.

"I NEED YOUR HELP!" Vega said loudly. Bra stopped and blinked at her.

"Ok."

She told Bra about what had happened at school and after the training session in quite a bit of detail.

Bra laughed loudly. She got off the bed and came over to her younger sister.

"Ha! 'Did I hurt you?Lemme see!'" Bra said in a mockingly lecherous voice while she feigned grabbing at Vega's boobs, "Wow, what a line!"

"Well, what should I do?"

Bra smiled.

"Don't back down. You've got him. He totally wants you."

"Yeah, but what do I DO?"

Bra stood thinking for a while.

She paced for a moment for effect then, paused and looked at Vega seriously.

"Do you get horny after a good fight?"

"WHAT?"

"Do you get horny after a good fight? I'm trying to help you, just answer the frickin' question!"

The simple answer was yes. Everything in the body was pumping, humming. The feeling and the sound of someone's flesh against yours even if it hurt like hell, stirred something in you. And the feeling...it made you understand your own mortality, to expect and accept it as a very real thing, which increased your desire to...procreate.

Sometimes, the night after a good fight, she had dreams. Dreams of her and a faceless saiyan man, together, procreating.

"I guess," She said, snapping herself out of the thought. The usually faceless man now had a face.

"You guess or you do?"

"YES."

"Ok. This is what you need to do. First , you've got to act like nothing ever happened. Don't bring it up or you might scare him off completely. I know it's really hard for you, but ACT NORMAL. Now, I'm guessing today must have been a pretty good training session, but it's gonna have to be insanely good next time. So good that he lets all his restraints go. Then you'll have him. Get him to have a sparring match with you and work that saiyan magic."

Bra looked really pleased with herself and Vega was actually quite satisfied. That made complete sense. All she had to do was give him an superb sparring match and hormones would do the rest.

"Now out," Bra said, lighting up another cigarette, "I've gotta call my boyfriend."

"Which one? The blond or one of the brunettes?" Vega said jokingly.

Bra picked up a heavy paperweight from her bedside table and hurled it at Vega's head. Vega caught it deftly and tossed it back to her sister, showing herself out.

"Let me know how it goes!" She heard Bra call after she'd already started down the hall.

Vega felt sufficiently cheered up. She now had a plan and somehow she now felt less lonely know that she was closer to her goal and that she and Bra now shared a secret.

**AN: **That's the end of chapter 2. Sorry if it's a bit long. Let me know what you think. I'm working on chapter 3 right now and some feedback might help me along. Review!


	4. Temptation

**AN:** I'm glad that there seems to be a little interest in this story! In this chapter, the warnings are the same: teenager/adult relationship, language, blah blah. I won't follow a consecutive daily timeline (one day after the other) in this story, but I will note time changes such as weeks and months throughout in order to help orient you guys a little time-wise. Here goes the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. Don't sue me, I have nothing, nothing nothing!

**Temptation**

**Gohan's POV**

This distance is killing her like it's killing me. For over a month she's been trying to take our training sessions into a more serious realm and I've managed to thwart her at every turn. I feel guilty about this and even a bit unsatisfied. I can feel her desire. We both have saiyan blood running in our veins and leaving a fight unfinished feels like sacrilege, but more often than not I end our sessions early. This is the only way I can maintain control, the only way I can keep from going over the edge. I can't take the chance of what happened that one night happening again. I make up excuses to halt our sessions abruptly, and when we rest on the grass outside the forest, I sit farther away from her. I also avoid touching her at all costs and leave much earlier.

Right now, she is sitting several feet away, her knees drawn up to her chest. This is a posture that makes her seem almost vulnerable, something very uncharacteristic. Her expression is unreadable. I have just asked her about school, a question which she shrugged off without speaking.

On top of me avoiding her, school doesn't seem to have improved for her. I suspect that this is at the root of her wanting to train even harder. Not once have I seen her speak to another student. I've looked in on her at lunch and she sits alone. Seeing the way she looks at the other students, that mix of hatred and longing, breaks my heart because I know that feeling. You see, it is possible to imitate normal human behavior, but then you always live in constant fear of being discovered, of being exposed for what you really are. A freak. And it's harder for her, because she had never learned to imitate, had never had any interest in doing so. Until now.

I wish that I could tell her just how much I want to be with her, how I think about her every night before I sleep and every morning when I wake. I dream about her. My heartbeat quickens when she enters my classroom, and I sit at my desk and fantasize about her, fantasies the nature of which would make even Master Roshi blush. Even when I'm blocking freight train-like blows, our flesh touching only briefly in bone shattering impacts, I think about her lithe, strong body and my soldier stands at attention.

And although she is often silent, when she speaks, it's important, never silly like some girls I know. And although she is not classically beautiful like her mother and her sister, her austere beauty stills my breath. I wish that I could tell her that she is not alone. That she is loved.

But I fear. I fear that I a cannot give her what she needs and that I may end up taking her to a place that she cannot find her way back from. I fear that my temptation will destroy her in the end, but I am not sure how much longer I can continue hurting her like this.

"It's getting pretty late and I still have quite a bit of work to do, so I'll see you tomorrow," I say, pushing myself to my feet. I look over at her. She hasn't moved.

"Tomorrow," She replies evenly, not looking at me.

* * *

It was cold, very cold, but Vega wasn't so much bothered by that as the lack of company.

He hadn't come.

They didn't really have a set time for these training sessions, but they had fallen into a routine. He had warned her that he would be pretty busy in the coming weeks and that their training sessions would be kind of sporadic and that she shouldn't wait up for him. But she did anyway. And sometimes, he would come after a couple hours or so. But not today.

She had really needed this training session today. It had been a particularly bad day at school. She had overheard some girls talking about her. Before, she had never known or cared to know how the other girls at school really felt about her(and they were usually very careful not to say anything when she was nearby as they were quite afraid of her), but what she had heard had made her blood boil. And somewhere, in a place very deep, it tore at her, deepened the wound.

It was very dark now. Vega wasn't sure how long she had been sitting, just that going home to that warm, lonely place where her mother stayed locked up in her lab pouring the entire liquor cabinet down her throat would not be any better than staying here in this cold and lonely place. It was even better than training alone in the gravity room where she could feel the ghosts of the part of her family that had been ripped away.

She felt something cold land on her arm. She looked up. She could see the white flakes of snow quite well even in the darkness. Seeing them glittering there in front of her, cold and beautiful, made her feel a sharp pang of desolation.

She wondered what Vegeta was doing. She found it hard to visualize what Planet Vegeta was like. She had vague impressions based on her father's very basic explanations, but nothing solid.

More snowflakes fell. Vega heard a rustling sound that was distinctly different from anything caused by the wind and stood up. A distance away she saw a figure. She waited, the cold wind whipping around her.

She could see worry etched on his face as he neared.

"Bulma called me. Do you know what time it is?" Gohan said, a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"No," She replied blandly.

"It's almost 4am! Your mother was crying on the phone!"

"Well, after a couple of bottles of wine she tends to get a little emotional."

Gohan gave her a very stern look.

"You need to stop this."

Vega glared at him.

"Stop what?" She asked defensively.

"Being so selfish. You're not the only one who lost them. She's struggling with it too. You have to help her! Stop thinking about yourself all the time and worry about other people for a change."

"Why the hell should I?" Vega cried, so angry that her hands curled into fists of their own accord, "It never pays to care about other people! It always screws you in the end! She didn't give a damn about me until she had nothing left!"

There was a strange, faraway look on his face. She knew that he was thinking about his own experience. After a long time he spoke.

"When my father was gone, my mother threw all of her attention into my schooling. She pushed me so hard not because she wanted what was best for me, but because she wanted to prove to herself that she wasn't a failure as a mother and a wife," he said, smiling sadly, "And I worked really hard to be the son she wanted because I didn't want what was left of our family to fall apart. It's hard, it's really hard, but sometimes you have to give up a part of yourself in order to keep things together. That's something my father never really understood."

_If people keep taking pieces, I'll be left with nothing..._

Vega turned away from him. She felt angry and sad. She didn't know what to do about it, didn't know how to express it. He had no right to lecture her. He had no idea what their family was really like. Bulma:self absorbed(though she pretended otherwise), controlling and needy, always clinging to Vegeta because the truth was that she did not truly know how to be in love with anyone and in her loneliness she had latched on to someone with the same problem, convincing herself that she was happy. Bra: a self absorbed, chain smoking, closet stoner hiding acid tablets on her bookshelf disguised as aspirin, injecting herself with a self-created personality to escape the fact that for all her friends and boyfriends and beauty, she believed that on the inside she was just as much of a freak as the rest of them. Herself, the most fucked up of all: self absorbed, so obsessed with gaining Vegeta's approval that she was willing to destroy herself and anyone else to do it, such a monster she couldn't even hide it, which caused chronic social failure, borderline sociopath, hollow and pining for older men who would never love her, hoping that they would...well...

"Please go home to your mother. And think about what I said."

He waited a moment for her to respond, but when she didn't, he left for home.

She felt raw and ripped apart. He thought she was a spoiled brat. A child. It made her feel sick with sadness and embarrassment.

* * *

"You look super cute! And I'm gonna get an A on my garment creation assignment, baby!" Bra squealed. She hopped around, snapping pictures of Vega from every angle she could get into, camera in one hand, cigarette in the other.

"Hurry up. I feel like an idiot."

Vega had no idea how she had allowed her older sister to talk her into this. This was really not the way she envisioned spending a Saturday. She supposed that she had been so surprised by it being sprung on her, that she had gone along in a daze.

Bra attended a prestigious fashion college and in addition to working on a collection of garments as part of her final year, she had quite a few smaller assignments. This particular assignment called for a garment based on a person you knew, to be modeled by that person. Bra had decided that since all her friends had gotten fat after high school and she was terrible at making guy clothes, Vega was her next (last) best choice.

While Vega did not appreciate being made up like a doll early on Saturday morning, she had to admit that Bra had done quite a good job with representing her with at least part of the dress. Although Bra had not told her until the last minute because she had thought that Vega would say no (which she would have), it seemed she had been planning this for a long time.

The dress had a beautifully crafted black and white bodice of armor with very wearable boots to match it. It was so perfect that she had barely believed that Bra had made it until she had explained. She had used the same material their mother used to make papa's armor and it had taken weeks to perfect. It even had the royal crest, which Vega greatly appreciated. The rest of the dress was white and flouncy with black roses. Sometimes, Bra had said, contrast was the way to go. Vega's hair had been done up in thick black curls, facilitated by a special hairspray Bra had ordered. She had told Vega that that it was so strong it could practically hold together a jet plane.

On Tuesday, Bra had a presentation where she would have to present the garment as well a small portfolio of pictures of Vega with and without the garment on.

"I showed my professor pics I took of you before and he is like in love you! I think he wants to frickin' kidnap you," Bra gushed.

"I don't understand why. I didn't do anything but sit there and look annoyed. I do that all the time and it doesn't seem to gain me any admirers."

Bra smiled.

"Being a fashion model is not just about being pretty. It's about being interesting. And you, little sister, are interesting. A complete weirdo, but interesting."

They heard the sound of a car approaching and Bra drifted towards the window.

"Whatever," Vega said, glancing disdainfully at herself in the mirror, " I can't wait to get this crap off of me. I look like one of those creepy dolls in the Yuli's shop window."

"You're welcome. Hey, is that Chichi's car? What's she doing here?"

Vega's blood ran cold as she realized what was happening. She ran over to the window, shoving her sister out of the way. Chichi's car was indeed sitting in the driveway right next to their mother's.

"Shit!"

"What? What's wrong?" Bra asked warily.

Vega had not been to school in nearly 3 weeks. The week after Gohan had lectured her, school had not gone well, she and her mother had been fighting more than ever, Bra had gone to stay with some friends for a while, and Gohan had blown off several training sessions. What had started as skipping one day of school to recover had drawn itself out into weeks.

Since no one was home during the day, she generally spent it training in the gravity room or sometimes she took a walk in the forest. On Friday, she had gone for a walk in the shopping district for a change of pace. Now, upon thinking on it further, she realized what an incredibly stupid decision that had been. While passing a shop she had heard someone call her name. And there had been Chichi, holding several bags from various shops and looking quite surprised, and very stern. Luckily for Vega, they were quickly separated by the crowd and she was able to make a quick escape before she had to deal with the talking-to she suspected she would have received. However, it seemed that it was now coming back to bite her in the ass.

She explained all of this to Bra as quickly as she could.

Bra laughed aloud.

"Way to go little sister! A weirdo AND a delinquent! But seriously, you're fucked. It looks like they'll probably pull the old double team. Two harpies screeching in your ear at once! It's gonna be better than TV."

They both paused, listening. Their hearing was pretty good so they could hear their mother greeting Chichi quite well and make out that her response to the greeting included Vega's name.

"I'm out of here," Vega said, opening the window.

Bra grabbed her arm.

"Wait! The dress! You need to take off the dress!"

Downstairs, Vega heard her mother shouting her name, followed by footsteps.

"No time! Part of it's armor anyway! And I'll be very careful!"

Bra tightened her grip, so much so that it actually hurt.

"If anything, anything at all, happens to this dress, a speck of dust, a torn stitch, anything, I will kill you in your sleep."

The seriousness in which Bra said this made Vega frighteningly certain that she was serious. After a moment, Bra let go.

Vega took off out of the window. She went to the only place she could think of: the field outside of the forest where she and Gohan trained. As she neared, she noticed that it had a thin blanket of snow covering it and that it was already occupied by a familiar face. She touched down a short distance from him and walked the rest of the way.

It was sunny, but there was a light breeze. The dress and her hair blew about her. She brushed her hair out of her face.

Gohan smiled big and she was reminded of his darker, shining summer skin. She could almost hear him laughing, a warm sound that made her overflow.

"Long time no see," he said. He was wearing jeans and a light tan jacket, his hands stuffed into the pockets.

Vega shrugged. She brushed her hair out of her face again.

"Your mother's at my house ratting me out as we speak. I'm fucked."

"Yeah, you kind of are. My mom has a habit getting all worked up about these things."

He stared at her, still smiling, although now the smile was almost pensive.

"You look really nice," He said softly after a moment.

"Bra. Again. It's a project for one of her classes."

"Wow! Did she make this?" He touched the chest of her armor. Vega tried not to look affected by this.

"Yeah. It even has the royal crest."

"That's really cool! She really has talent for this sort of thing."

"Yeah."

He brushed her hair out of her face, his hand resting briefly on her cheek before he slowly withdrew it, looking away.

"I don't think I'm gonna to go to school any more," Vega said suddenly.

Even though she wasn't looking, she could feel his eyes on her, studying her.

"I see..."

"It's a waste of time. I'm not going to stay here anyway. The moment I'm old enough, I'm going to Planet Vegeta."

Gohan nodded.

"I thought you might...Well, it'll definitely put a damper on my day not to see your beautiful face every morning."

_'I'd kill myself if I was her. What guy would want to date a girl like that let alone marry her? Guys like girls who are cute and fun!'_

Vega smiled wryly.

_There's nothing beautiful about me...nothing beautiful at all._

"It's just that...I don't...I don't even feel like a whole person here."

She didn't know why she said it. She had thought and thought about what to say and this had tumbled out.

He looked at her for a long time, a slight frown furrowing his brow . He seemed to be wrestling with something. Vega thought that he would withdraw from her, leave her standing here alone as he had the time before. The vision she saw of this happening was like picking the scab off of an old wound and watching it bleed again.

She felt slightly dazed when he leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek. It happened very slowly. Was this even real? Sometimes she had dreams that seemed as real as this but turned out not to be. The breath rushed out of her as he kissed her other cheek and then gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. He pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed.

"I wish...that I could tell you that the feeling goes away after a while but I wouldn't know if that's true," he said, so softly it was partly a whisper.

He kissed her again, this time for real, his arms wrapped around her. She kissed him back, pressing herself against him. She needed to feel him, to taste him, to breathe him in, to fill her hollow spaces with him. To inhale.

All of her problems felt very far away. However, in recesses of her mind, she was reminded. Reminded of something else. Of another time like this one. Of another man.

* * *

**AN:** This is the end of chapter 3! Did you like? Vega and Gohan have finally taken the first step so stick around to find out where it all leads. I'm planning to take the story to a very dark and interesting place, so I hope people keep reading. Please review!


	5. Control

AN: Hello! Chapter 4 here! Thanks for the positive responses. Recent responses have given me some ideas for what I might want to explore. I'm definitely more enthusiastic about continuing the fic. In this chapter there is some sexy-time between an adult and a minor and Gohan is a very dirty boy. A very, very dirty boy. Be forewarned.

**Control**

She came from the sky, bringing all her great strength down with her in one well-placed strike. This was when she felt beautiful, when she was deadly, precise. Destructive. He could not block it entirely, she heard him grunt from the force. He skidded backward, a bit surprised, and blew her away from him a short distance with a sort of ki shield. It didn't stop her. She came again, blasting through the shield. He blocked her this time and when she saw that her attacks were going nowhere, she leapt away from him onto a rock formation several feet away.

Today, he was brutal, almost vicious. They were both bruised and bleeding. Luckily, they had chosen the wasteland as a battleground, otherwise many a woodland creatures would have met their end.

Before Vega had much time to rest, Gohan was coming, ki charged in both his hands. He fired blast after blast with his right hand and as she deflected them, it occurred to her that this was a distraction for whatever he planned to do with the energy in is left hand. She had used this same technique numerous times. However, before she could do anything about it, he fired the blast his left hand. He did not fire at her. He had aimed the blast at the rock formation she was standing on.

She had been so busy trying to defend herself against his other blasts, that she barely noticed what had happened until she felt herself drop. On top of that, he hit her with a rather heavy blast to make sure she went down. She hit the ground hard and only had a moment to think on it because he was still firing. She managed to dodge most of the blasts, but he wasn't only firing at her. Some of his blasts were hitting the rock formations around her, causing them to topple, raining heavy rocks down on her.

Suddenly, a heavy blast hit her, knocking her flat. The pain was like what she imagined being electrocuted felt like. She lie on the ground, eyes screwed shut, willing the pain to go away.

_Shit, he's not joking around today. _The thought of this did not worry her. On the contrary, it excited her greatly.

Vega soon found herself engulfed in dust and falling rocks. She was stunned for a moment, but she knew that she had to get up lest she be crushed by heavy boulders. She pushed herself up and ran. He chased her from above, shooting not at her, but at rock formations in front of her, trying either to trap her or to crush her. At this point she wasn't sure which one. She blasted the blockades into nothing then turned and charged all the ki she could. She could not keep running.

She had practiced this attack for quite a while, but had never actually used it. She supposed it wasn't exactly practical for this kind of situation when she could be crushed in a matter of minutes, but sometimes you had to take risks. If she managed to pull it off, it would be very difficult to block.

She noticed that the formations around her were dangerously close to falling. She didn't think the attack had enough energy yet, but she knew that it was now or never. She fired it and beautiful electric violet energy erupted from her hands.

To her dismay, he managed to stop it. She noticed, however, that he was struggling to hold it back. It was only a game, but she wanted to win.

She poured a significant amount of energy into another blast and sent it off to join the other with all her hope. She watched it go for a moment with something akin to satisfaction before she flew away from the spot just as the formations began to crumble.

When Vega was safely out of range of the falling formations, she looked back to see him engulfed in the energy. After a moment, it exploded in brilliance.

The smoke began to clear and Gohan floated there, looking slightly charred. He came down slowly, landing right in front of her.

"Really?" he said.

"You tried to crush me to death."

He nodded with a smile.

"Touché."

He pulled Vega toward him and kissed her. It made her feel very warm and happy. It made her feel closer to completion. She did not want him to go, did not want him to withdraw. His hands wandering over her body, so strong, yet so gentle. And his skin! To feel his skin on hers in such a way as this sent pleasant chills through her.

It had been nearly a month since they had decided to go through with things and Vega had been the happiest she had been in quite a long time. Just to be able to be close to him was enough, but she kept thinking...

It was times like this...times when her blood was rushing and adrenaline was pumping and everything inside her was so electric that she thought she would burst...

There were times when she needed him closer, needed more of him. She wanted to stop those unsatisfying after-training dreams. She wanted to have him longer, to have him quell her loneliness.

She pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes, wanting to make sure he fully understood her words. Her heart pounded with fear.

"I want you to come home with me."

He stared at her for a moment, clearly stunned. She knew that he wanted to ask questions, wanted to say something and she prayed that he didn't or she would lose her nerve. If he affirmed, she would not be able to say no. And if he didn't, she thought that a piece of her heart would fall away.

"Ok," he said softly.

Vega did not know how to respond so she didn't. She kissed him once more and slowly, reluctantly broke away from him. She stood still for a moment, thinking, deciding, then took off into the sky with him in tow.

* * *

"Where is everybody?" Gohan asked warily as they entered the kitchen through the backdoor.

"My mother is on a business trip. She won't be back until Monday. And Bra's staying with friends,"Vega said.

She went to the sink and filled two glasses. She gave one of them to Gohan and drank the other. When she was finished she left the kitchen, walking down the hall toward her favorite bathroom. She could hear him following and her face suddenly became very warm.

This bathroom was low-lit unlike all the others in the house which had bright fluorescent lighting. It was a warm room with tan and white paint, green plants for accenting, and beautiful marble flooring. The shower was spacious and incased in clear tempered glass.

Vega stepped inside and stood waiting near the porcelain sink for Gohan to come in. She heard him pause outside the door for a moment, and she closed her eyes willing him to come inside. When he did, it all became very real. Almost too real, so real she it made her stomach cramp with fear. He was actually here in her house, close enough to touch. This realization was what made her more determined not to lose her nerve. In her deepest places she knew that this is what she wanted to do.

Gohan closed the door behind him. The way he looked at her made her tingle in that hidden place. Her lust was slowly overtaking her but she wanted to do this slowly, carefully.

She undid the knot in her hair and pulled out the ponytail holder, allowing her long dark hair to fall softly over her shoulders. She pulled off her boots then slid the gray sweatpants slowly down her legs, keeping her eyes on him, and stepped out of them. She pulled her shirt over her head, tossing her head gently to shake the hair from her face, dropping the dark garment onto the pile her pants and boots made. Gohan smiled, which encouraged her.

She unwound the bandages binding her chest, unraveling them slowly and letting them fall to the floor. She cupped her breasts, running her index fingers over her stiff nipples in circles . A slightly stupid, disoriented look appeared on his face as he watched her do this. After a moment, Vega stopped and hooked her thumbs into her plain white panties.

_This is it. You can't go back after this. You won't go back after this._

She slid the panties down her legs slowly and stepped out of them, fighting the urge to touch her self. She stood looking at Gohan with half-lidded eyes and a smirk on her face as he looked her over.

_I showed you mine...now show me yours_, Vega thought naughtily.

Today, he was dressed in a dark purple gi with a light blue sash. He undid the sash and pulled his shirt off over his head with one hand and dropped it. It fell to the floor with a heavy thud. Weighted, obviously. She looked at his heavily muscled arms and body and realized that in a short moment she would be able to allow her hands to rove over that bare skin, to rove even lower... She found that her hand was wandering down, fingers exploring her moistness. He pulled off his boots and dropped them near his shirt. He slipped his pants and underwear down his muscular legs in a fluid motion.

_Well, He's definitely prepared,_ she thought.

She tried not to compare his to the other man's, but found it very hard. She should have chosen a different place, because memories were starting to flood into her mind as if from a broken dam. She did not want to think about him now, wanted to replace the memories of that man completely, wanted to forget that part of her life. He would not taint this for her!

Gohan came to her and took the hand she had touched herself with and sucked each finger sensually, a wicked smile curving his lips. Vega felt as if she were slipping in and out of reality. She pressed herself against him, kissing him. His member was pressed against her belly, trailing slick pre-cum over it.

He groaned at the contact and reached down between them, bathing his fingertips in the wetness between her vulval lips before traveling upward to her clit. Vega gripped at his arms, pulling away from the kiss to moan and pant. She closed her eyes, straining not to cry out. After a while, she started to feel it, that heaviness in the lower part of her belly. She pulled away before it could happen. It felt like torture, but she wanted this to last.

She stepped back from him, panting and shaking a little. Gohan licked his fingers.

"How do I taste?" She asked, stepping into the shower.

"Delicious," he said with a roguish grin, following.

As she fiddled with the shower controls, setting the temperature and pressure, he stood behind her, feeling her up, his tongue lapping playfully at her neck. She turned around in his arms as the water came on, spraying them both.

She took hold of his member and began to stroke. He groaned, one palm resting on the tile of the shower wall behind her, the other hand kneading her right breast, thumb traveling over the nipple. She smiled, stroking faster, watching his face.

All of a sudden, he took her hand away, picked her up, and slammed her hard into the tiled shower wall, cracking it. He propped up one of her legs and put his mouth close to her ear.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked softly as he ground himself against her.

"No," She breathed, shaking her wet hair from her face.

He did not speak for a moment, taking this in.

"The pill?" he asked next.

"On it," she whispered.

Without warning, he entered her and she hissed from the brief moment of pain, gripping his shoulders tightly. She wrapped her legs around him, pushing their bodies together, as he began to pound into her. She panted and moaned loudly, her hands drifting over the wet skin of his back. She ground into him, matching his rhythm perfectly.

She relished the sound their wet bodies made as they rocked together. He was speaking to her softly, but she could not understand him. She didn't care about that anyway. Fuck whatever the hell he was saying! All she cared about was the fleshy sound of their bodies and the sound of the pounding water.

Gohan pulled back a bit to look at her face. His face was pulled into an expression that was part snarl, part smile as he kissed her lips roughly and changed the rhythm. This new rhythm was slower in pace, but almost brutal in force. She felt her pubic bone shake with each thrust. It produced a sort of painful/pleasurable effect and Vega found herself crying out, nearly unable to keep her eyes open to watch him. The groans he was making were thick and guttural. He changed pace again, faster.

He slammed her hard into the wall again and she grunted in pleasure as she struggled to keep up with this pace, synapses firing like mad inside her.

She could feel something inside her beginning to spasm. That feeling in her belly bubbled up and over until she felt her body contract. Vega slammed her fist back into the wall, feeling the tile crumble underneath it as she screamed. She rested her head against the tile behind her as her body convulsed, unable to do anything but moan and cry out. Not long after, he followed, growling in that sexually charged, guttural way, filling her intimate place with warmth. He collapsed against her while he was still inside, panting into Vega's ear.

They stayed like this, arms wrapped around each other, listening to each others breathing, feeling each others hearts beating. Water from the shower head rained down on their skin, creating a very soothing sound. And Vega was filled with an inexplicable love for Gohan, her devotion to him deepening so much that it was more like a fixation. She was not exactly sure what would make their love more complete, what would satisfy her cloying sense of need for him, but she knew that she would never stop seeking it.

* * *

**Gohan's POV**

I did not think it would effect me as much as this. When she comes into my classroom, her hair down today, creating two dark, silken curtains on either side of her face, she smiles at me in a way that is almost seductive. I have a brief flashback of her writhing against the white tiled shower wall, her hair plastered to her shoulders, nails digging into the wet skin of my shoulders. I can still smell her, her scent clings to me, working it's way into my soul, becoming part of me. If only I could just touch her...

I try to focus, but my eyes wander, my mind wanders. I feel like I am on autopilot; the words coming out my mouth, that warm, welcoming smile on my face, my hand as it moves across the board, scrawling out equations in my neat script seem all very far away and the primal part of me that only wants to obliterate and fuck seems to be clawing its way up toward center stage. Something about her, her skin, her scent, her taste...has awoken something inside me that is very difficult to lull back to sleep.

"Given these circumstances, what can be said about thedirection of the reflected and the transmitted rays?" I say, looking expectantly at the students. They seem dumbfounded; obviously, most of them haven't been paying attention.

After a moment, she lifts her head. Her eyes sweep lazily over the equations on the board and then studies the diagram I am indicating in my question. She raises her hand.

"Yes?" I say, feeling a bit disoriented as I look into her eyes and I see flashes of her face in the throes of passion.

"The refracted ray is on the same side of the normal as the incident ray. Given those values for the dielectric constant and the magnetic permeability, transmission is perfect, meaning that there's no reflected wave," she says in a bored tone, a small smile appearing on her face as she finishes. The other students stare at her as if she is a talking tree. I can't say that I blame them. She is usually stone silent in class, never speaks a word.

"C-Correct," I reply, "Now let me explain how to arrive at that conclusion."

I cannot think about anything else but the sound of her voice. I can hear her moans, her cries so well that the other sensations I remember come flooding back as well. Pictures play in my mind, distracting me, taking over my body. I can feel myself becoming aroused and I am grateful when the bell chimes.

I erase the equations and diagrams from the board and I can feel her standing behind me. I have to steel myself before I turn to face her.

For a moment, all I can see is her standing naked in the bathroom, slightly awkward, simple, but very beautiful, all her secrets laid bare to me. I blink and she is still there, but of course fully clothed, wearing a boy's uniform.

"You look a little pale," she says.

"I'm...just a little tired," I reply, slowly falling back into my facade, "So it looks like physics is definitely your subject. You should think about becoming a physicist. It's pretty interesting."

"No thanks," she said, a smirk appearing on her visage, "I think being a murderer would be much cooler."

"That's not funny."

"I wasn't joking."

It looks as if she wants to say something, but she doesn't. She looks toward the door. A shade is pulled down over the window. She looks back at me and I understand that deep longing in her eyes because I feel it too. I just want to touch her, to feel her skin on mine, to know that what I remember was real. I meet her halfway. When we kiss, it feels all the more clandestine because we are here at school, in a place where our love is even more forbidden. And somehow this makes it even sweeter, even more exciting.

We hold each other with a kind of desperation that I have no real explanation for, but I think it is our collective loneliness, our alienation. We are the abandoned children of our fathers, the ones left behind when they went to meet their destinies. We are the same.

_I just need to feel her..._

When she lets go, I feel fragmented. She stares at me, that languishing expression still present in her eyes, then turns and leaves the room. I watch after her, my body almost shaking with need. It takes all my restraint not to grab her, slam her down on top of my desk and have her. I gather my things and head to my office as quickly as I can.

Once inside, I close the door and lock it. I sit down behind my desk and close my eyes. I play the pictures in my mind. My hands, working of their own accord, undo my belt and the clasps on my pants. I carry her scent with me in my nostrils and in deeper places. I take myself in my hand and stroke. I can hear her voice, lilting in sheer, carnal pleasure. I stroke faster as imagine the taste of her, so pure, so sweet. It is still on my tongue.

Her skin, soft and wet, sliding across mine, sending shivers through my body like no woman before her. And to be inside of her, pounding into her tight heat was like nothing I had ever experienced with anyone. Thinking about it now makes me crave her even more. And to be able to let go without fear that I would hurt her was so freeing that I have no idea how I survived with those kinds of restraints before.

I grip the arm of my chair as I climax, seed spilling over my hand. I can see her, as clear as day, turning to look at me with a naughty smile as she goes into the shower, she tosses her hair out of her face as she goes and I watch the beautiful curve of her hips as the vision fades out and my orgasm ends. I open my eyes, panting. I cannot believe that have just done that, here. I feel very empty. I stare up at the ceiling as I try and reconcile with the fact that until the next time, I am in the real world, and in my every day life, she is just a memory.

There are days like this when I need more anesthetic. My control is slipping and I can't afford that. Control, in the end, is all that I have.

**AN: **That is the end of chapter 4. Hope it was enjoyed. Please review! I'm already working on the next chapter, so stay tuned.


End file.
